Christmas Day at Castle Oblivion
by The Angel of Malice and Mizery
Summary: Basically what the title says, but how the members of Organization XIII it. This is also my attempt at humor. Please no flames!


What's up everyone? I'm writing my 1st Holiday fic (which would be this one) so, tell me what you think and hope you enjoy!

--------------------------

It's the holiday season, and everyone's chillin' in Castle Oblivion. All the members of Organization XIII (yes, even they celebrate a joyful time such as this. It's the holidays, people!) were relaxing and playing by the warm fireplace. Others were decorating the place. It was a fine, quiet, peaceful time.

"Dammit Axel, the mistletoe goes in the doorway, geez!"(Or maybe not)

"Well excuse me, miss bitch, but that's were I was going!"

"Larxene! Axel! This is supposed to be a happy time! Oooh, why aren't you listening to me?" As you can see Naminè, was trying to assuage the argument.

"Face it, Naminè, they won't calm down anytime soon." Said Zexion.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, while others are decorating the tree…

"YAY! Decorating! Decorating! Demyx was shouting.

Outside, at the courtyard gardens, a pink-haired man was planting, or taking out poinsettias. "Demyx would be sure to love these." Marluxia said to himself.

------------------------------------------------

Roxas, on the other hand, was busy skateboarding through the castle halls.

"Wooo hooo!" He yelled, but was soon to meet his demise as he bumped right into a very unpleasant someone.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, kid! You're lucky I don't kill you now! Damn brat..." He muttered while walking away.

"Geez, sorry Saïx the great." Saïx thought he was being sarcastic and took offense. He immediately ran back and hollered in Roxas' face. "THE HELL IZ YOU GETTING SMART WITH?! BITCH, YOU'D BETTER GET OUT MY FACE! COME TALK SHIT WHEN YOU GROW SOME BALLS!!"

"I don't want to mess with the crazy, so I'm…just going to…be on my way." And with that, he was off. "Ghetto son of a #$&. What was that? Where'd that bunch of letters come from? Oh well, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------

Zexion was sitting down on the couch reading his book, then watching Christmas specials. As Vexen passed by, Zexion thought he smelled something funny.

"Dude, is that you? God damn, get some Axe or something! You smell like old person!"

"Oh my God, you're such a meanie! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Crying little bitch." Zexion stated.

-------------------------

Luxord, Xigbar, and Laxeus were enjoying a card game. Well, at least Luxord was, counting that he was winning every game.

"You cheat." Xigbar replied.

"Yeah, you're fucking up this game for us. Are you by any chance stopping time again?"

"Why, of course not chaps! I'm playing fair and square like a good gent. It's just that you suck so much."

"Bastard." The other two said in unison.

-----------------------------------------

Xemnas was enjoying a nice cup of hot coco, but his brother Ansem came in and ruined his quiet time.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh Xaldin called. He says you need to come see this. It's Saïx.

"Oh crap. What did he do now?"

------------------------------------------

"Superior, come quick! Saïx is on a rampage." Cried Roxas.

"WHERE'S SAÏX'S PRESENTS! HE WANTS SOME!" Saïx was busy ranting.

Xemnas sighed. "Xaldin, get the stuff." He said as Xaldin came in with a big ass syringe.

"Here you go, Superior." Xaldin said as Xemnas stuck the tool in his boyfriend's ass.

"Presents… Saix said as he came down with a loud thump.

"Anyway," said Xemnas. "Who let him out of his cage in the basement?"

"That depends, which one?"

"You know which one Xaldin."

"I do?"

"Don't fuck with me."

"I won't because you have Saïx to do that."

"Screw you."

"Once again, Saïx's job."

------------------------------

"WHO THE HELL'S BEEN IN MY LAB?!" Vexen called.

"No one." Luxord replied.

"I think it was…AXEL!"

"Nu-uh, it was Roxas."

"Hey, don't pin this whole wrap on me!" Roxas shouted at his boyfriend.

"Sorry baby."

"I know it was you Axel, because EVERYTHING IN MY LAB IS CHARRED!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Dumbass."

--------------------------

"CHRISTMAS IS FUN! I LIKE PIE! IS ANYONE HEARING ME! I'm not shouting for my health!"

"Demyx, stop shouting." Zexion said.

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demyx yelled once again.

"Stop shouting." Zexion stated a little ticked off at his best friend.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING. I'M TALKING!"

"NO DEMYX! YOU'RE NOT TALKING! YOU'RE SHOUTING!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------

After all the bullshit has settled down in this crazy ass place, the day was coming to an end and presents were placed under the tree.

Afterwards, it was PARTY TIME! (and yes, they can get really wild at times like this).

There were drinks and a good Christmas dinner (Saïx, not containing his crazy ass took the Christmas ham and ran off with it, leaving a bunch of hungry, angry people).

The couples of the group kissed under the mistletoe, Roxas needing a stool to kiss Axel, Demyx bombarding Marluxia with smooches, Naminè was being a bit bashful, so Zexion kissed her, which left her with a small blush, and Saïx and Xemnas sneaking off to a room to finish off their kiss. (Yeah, Superior likes 'em crazy).

"It's a celebration, bitches, enjoy yourselves!" Shouted Axel.

-------------------------------------------

Yeah, so there's a lot of randomness going on here. And I know this is kinda silly, but this is my attempt at humor and a good Christmas/Holiday fic. So, please no flames! (And yes, I know it's late, but I was busy enjoying the holiday). Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Or as the Japanese would say, Kurisumasu Omedeto! (I hope I spelled it right) Or Feliz Navidad in Spanish. Now I'll stop ranting so you can get on with your lives. See Ya!


End file.
